The present invention relates to a device for placing a cylindrical screen provided with end rings in, and removing it from, a rotary screen printing machine.
Cylindrical screens of a rotary screen printing machine are currently placed in the machine and removed from it by hand. In the case of narrow machines one person can generally do this. However, relatively uncomfortable positions have to be adopted for this purpose, since the person concerned has to reach across the machine in order to take hold of the screen with his hands at both ends. Moreover, the chance of damaging the screen in this situation is relatively great. For broader machines, in which longer screens are used, the assistance of a second person is needed.